Points of a Line
by aeon fear
Summary: L, M, N. From beginnning to end, they centered on the Kira case. A series of oneshots of the three detectives who took on the Kira case. Now Complete! please read and review!
1. Lawliet: The beginning

Okay! first DN fic, have mercy. Please review! the first point of view is L's, pre- series. I haven't read the manga, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. Tell me if the characters are OOC, i thied hard not to make them so, but one can never tell...oh, and I don't own anything... cough sadly.

* * *

L only took the cases that interested him.

Everyone knew this: everyone in the police knew of him, his eccentricities, but at the same time nobody really _**knew**_ him. Who he was, where he came from, how his thoughts processed ideas as easily-no, more speedily, actually- than a computer, what were his hopes and dreams, his long-term goals. Those things were outside the scope of law, the cold hand of indifference.

L was alone, worked alone, as he always had.

Maybe that was why nobody really knew him, save for Watari. And even Watari's knowledge had limits.

He was pondering this in his room at the Wammy house-yes, he still lived there, he had a room. Granted, he only went there very rarely, when he didn't have a case, but it was practically the only home he had ever known.

There was a knock on his door. "L."

"Come in," L said distractedly, focusing his dark eyes on the macadamia nuts before him. It was nice, but not sweet enough. "What is it?"

"I've brought a case you might be interested in."

L spared Watari a glance. "What is it about?"

Watari hesitate for a second. "It's quite complicated."

"It is a killing, isn't it?"

Watari's words came slowly. "A large number of criminals are dying in Japan."

That piqued L's interest. "Dying?"

"Dying of heart attacks."

"That is natural death," L said dismissively. "But you aren't finished, are you?"

"No."

L ceased making a line with the nuts. "What makes this so different?"

"The sheer number of it, L."

"Hand me a summary." Said L, holding out his hand. Watari thankfully had made one. L read the written words, his brows scrunching with each line. Heart attacks…criminals…both on the wanted list and in prison. It was clear that someone was killing them off.

Someone who thought of what he was doing…as justice.

They had named him Kira. A slurring of the English word, Killer.

L's eyes stopped at the end of the black letters. But his mind didn't stop. There was a stirring of emotions within him. Slowly, slowly, he analyzed them.

First of all he felt curiosity. The deaths didn't happen by accident, that much was clear, but what kind of person would have to be behind these crimes? Killing by heart attacks…what a very convenient way. No murder weapon, no witnesses. Who in the whole wide world would believe that it was murder?

Patterns. He needed to search for patterns.

This Kira…what kind of person was he?

He couldn't help but feel a grim admiration for Kira. He would have the sympathy of most people. After all, he _was _killing off bad guys. Who needs them? They were worthless, a barrier to feelings of safety and security.

A perfect world.

Is that what Kira was trying to create?

But he even Kira couldn't think that there would be a perfect world in a world where people did not commit crimes out of fear.

Was the world really that hopeless, that killing criminals was the only way?

Second was excitement. The case _was_ an interesting one. More interesting, maybe, than any case he had tackled so far.

But…

There was a frisson of apprehension. This Kira could kill people without touching them. That means that he could be killed, too.

And yet didn't he take this risk with other criminals?

"L."

He raised his eyes to look at Watari. The older man must have been calling for him for some time. He hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry. What is it?"

"Will you take on the case?"

And underneath it all, a very faint tang of guilt. And sympathy. Admittedly he had wished, more than once, that all criminals would just up and die. Maybe then, he had mused, all the suffering in the world would cease. Now someone was granting his wish, in a morbid kind of way. But in Kira's way…

Justice would not be served.

Arrogance. This Kira had the very arrogance of God.

"Yes. I need some more material on this Kira: when and where exactly did he start killing, any patterns in time and any difference in his style." He stood up from his semi-crouched position. "Oh, and book two tickets to Japan. There is a very high possibility that Kira is Japanese. We will get in touch with the police shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Roger and the others where we're going." He jammed his hands in his pockets. "I need to talk to Mello and Near, as well."

Till he had confirmed the existence of this Kira, how he killed and who he was-at the very least, until he had the true cooperation of the Japanese National Police, he would have to play hide and seek.

The game had begun.

* * *

Take one's finished! please review. love and peace, all the time! 


	2. Mello: The middle

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note…

Timeline: When Mello and Near receive news of L's death.

Author's Note: I have not read the manga. Forgive me for any inaccuracies.

* * *

It was autumn when Roger called him and Near in his office. Outside the window, the leaves were falling, changing color. It was a beautiful season, autumn.

Near had arrived first, he saw. He was solving some kind of jigsaw puzzle on the floor- pure white, with an L in a corner. It was familiar with Mello. He'd seen the same puzzle before. The sound of the puzzle pieces falling into place was familiar to him, too. Already Near had accomplished more than half of the puzzle.

Roger hadn't spoken a word. He seemed to be gathering his strength for something, looking at a picture on his desk. His hands, old and somewhat gnarled, ware entwined with each other in a sorrowful posture.

But still, it annoyed Mello that Near had gotten there first. Even in a simple matter as an appointment with Roger, he had gotten there first. Why, why, why? Even at this, Near had beaten him? At this rate L will never-

"I called you here, only to say one thing."

Mello's attention was instantly caught. Roger's voice was shaky, serious. Was it even possible? Had L caught Kira? Who was it, then? The fascinating criminal who took up so much space in L's mind? The criminal who killed off criminals? How did he kill? Was L in fact about to go home? No, that might not be. Surely something would be heard in the news first. Unless Watari-

"L is dead."

Mello's mind went blank. He took an involuntary step forward, his voice rising. He did _**not**_ believe. Perhaps he had misheard, yes, he must have, so he said, "What was that Roger? Say it again."

But there was a despairing note in his voice that he didn't want to acknowledge.

"L is dead." Roger repeated.

The sound of puzzle pieces falling into place stopped, but he barely noticed.

He stepped closer to Roger's desk slamming a hand on the table. "**Dead? How? You're saying Kira killed him? Is that it**?" He fired questions at Roger like gunnery practice. Mello was trying desperately to get his mind to work again. He was a genius, for God's sake. He was a potential successor to L. He shouldn't become this…

Emotional.

"Most Likely." Roger replied quietly.

Mello snapped. He grabbed the helpless Roger by the scruff of his neck. How dare he! How dare he put it so simply, this piece of shattering news! It wasn't so long ago that L said his farewells at the Wammy house…Mello remembered L's words.

L's promise…

"He was going to sentence Kira to Death and he was killed in the process? Is that what you're saying?!" Mello yelled, his voice unnaturally loud now. Roger let out a labored gasp.

"Mello…"

It was impossible, impossible! L could not be dead…dead by a murderer who outwitted him! L would not be that foolish. How did this happen? Did L let his real name be known? His face? How did Kira kill, that L was also claimed as his victim?

His chest felt hot, constricted. He yelled because it was the only way he could talk.

A sound behind him made him stop trying to strangle Roger. It was the sound of puzzle pieces falling onto the floor. He turned around, and even Roger stared. Near had raised his jigsaw board over his head, making the pieces clatter to the ground.

Mello looked at Near, confused. Wasn't he the least bit upset? As always, there was no emotion in Near's passive face.

Mello hated him.

"If you can't win the game…" Near set down the board and began again.

"If you can't solve the puzzle…" he started the first row of stark-white jigsaw puzzle pieces.

"…you're just another loser."

Mello wanted to strangle Near next. So was Near calling him a loser now? Would reacting to his thinly veiled taunt only show that he was indeed a loser?

But he forced himself to calm down. Near had a point.

He could **NOT** afford to be a loser.

Not this time.

He faced Roger again. "So, between Near and I, who did L pick?" he said, his voice impatient, pretending that he wasn't shattered by L's death.

"Since he was killed By Kira, he couldn't choose…Mello, Near, how about it? Working together?"

"Yes. That sounds agreeable." Near said dispassionately.

Mello could feel himself boiling. Now that one was definitely a foul. That was simply too much to take on top of everything. It seemed to him as if Near considered their rivalry not worth mentioning. As if Mello was not even a true rival. A scowl plastered itself firmly on his face. He didn't want to look at Near. He might **JUST **strangle him.

He struggled to get hold of his emotions. Nothing would be solved if he punched Near. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then began talking in a low voice. "That's impossible, Roger. You know I don't get along with Near. You're always singling me out. "

A lone leaf fluttered lazily down the ground. Mello dimly watched it fall.

"Always…" he repeated, sadly.

Yes. He was always being compared to Near, to L. And he always, _always _came out second.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had held on only because there was a chance that L would choose him. But now, with L dead…

"It's alright, Roger. The one who will succeed L is Near."

Surprise made its way to Roger's face. Mello sensed that even Near was surprised, to hear Mello give up the thing he most wanted so easily. And to his archrival no less.

It wasn't as if he was doing it because he liked to! This deserved a good explanation. "He's different than I am, he can think logically, like he's solving a puzzle."

That would show Near that he wasn't a childish brat playing at a geniuses' game.. That would show Roger that he could be mature.

With his withdrawal, he made a decision. "I'm leaving. From this institution as well."

"Mello!" Roger shot to his feet. As if that could stop Mello. As if his decision was a total shock.

He must have known that it would come to this.

"I'm almost fifteen years old. I'm going to live my life the way I want to." He turned his back to Roger and went out the door, remembering not to slam it. Thoughts plagued him like tiresome flies.

And Kira was still out there, somewhere. How did he kill? Why did he need a name and a face? Was Kira's power supernatural? Who was he? Was Kira even human? How did L know him? Did L know him personally? Who worked with L? Was one of them Kira, secretly observing L? If he would encounter a Kira suspect, what would L do? Was it precisely because of those measures that L was killed? L would not draw away from a potential Kira, a Kira suspect. L would try to probe deeper.

Mello would have to do the same. But in a different way. He already knew some facts. Kira was Japanese, with police contacts. So it would make sense to stir up the Japanese Police first, to alert Kira of Mello's manhunt.

Mello…

Mello had sworn himself to vengeance. To avenge L. And…

To defeat Near, in his own way.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope Mello wasn't OOC, I tried very hard not to make him so…it's hard to capture Death Note characters' emotions, although I think Mello was easiest because I sympathize with him a lot…see that little button over there? Yeah, the review button. I'll be so grateful if you guys review. I want to know how I'm doing.

Thanks again for reading! Love and Peace, all the time!


	3. Near: The Last

Author's note: I'm so sorry! The University is keeping me busy…and I didn't really think anyone was watching this story…I haven't checked my mail! Forgive me! I've read the manga, though. And this will be more interesting, because my character is in here…and it's almost directly out of my imagination. Near is quite difficult to write about, 'cause he's so emotionless and I know only a little about his personality. I hope I didn't make him OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**_Near: The Last_**

During sleep, only a small portion of REM time was actually spent dreaming. Nevertheless, the human mind dreamed, if only to replay meaningless scenes that happened during the day.

Near rarely dreamed, though. He wasn't like L, who barely slept, but he would prefer his toys to a nap.

Now that the Kira case was over and the Death notes disposed of, Near thought that sleep would finally give him some measure of peace. Surprisingly he found himself longing for rest.

But this…

_Where am I?_ Near thought. He knew he was asleep, and logically followed that he was dreaming, but this…

It was a sunny day, wherever he was. He was in a lush garden filled with flowers and ferns and trees. It was vaguely familiar.

"Hey." A warm voice across him spoke.

Near turned. It was like one of those computer games where the scenes formed as you looked at them. He realized for the first time that he was sitting on a spindly chair in front of a large square table with a pure white tablecloth. There were biscuits on the table, cake, some chocolate, three pots and a guest for each side of the table.

"It's tea time." The voice spoke again.

The speaker was a stranger, but the other two were not-L and Mello were each on his right and left side. L was crouched in his chair, while Mello was finishing a bar of chocolate.

Despite himself, Near started. He stared at them for the longest time, and they stared back as if there was nothing out of the ordinary with having tea with a couple of people who were supposed to be dead. Finally Near said, "I suppose this must be a ghostly visitation."

"Do we look like ghosts to you?" Mello flared.

"Mello." The stranger said reprovingly. "Don't confuse him." She leant forward and smiled. "I guess you could call it that, if you want to."

The stranger had clouds of wavy white hair, barely brushing her shoulders, and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white dress.

"Who are you?" Near asked her.

"You can call me a medium…of sorts. If only L or Mello wanted to see you, it would have been easy. But it takes a lot more effort to move the planes for this meeting. I'm the one who arranged this lovely tea with the three detectives of the Kira case."

"You know about Kira?"

"I've been watching." The medium shrugged. "This scene is straight from Alice in Wonderland. Only it's Aeon in Wonderland. That's not so bad, since they do start with the same letter…what would you like to drink? Mello and I agreed and hot chocolate, and L's having coffee, but perhaps you'd like to have a proper tea?"

Dazed by the bizarreness of it all, Near mumbled, "Hot chocolate would be fine." Already he was twirling a lock of his ivory hair on his finger. "Why am I here?"

"Because you've been having doubts," L said at last. Aeon was pouring him hot chocolate and was adding milk and sugar and tiny marshmallows. It was surreal.

"Doubts about what?" Near asked warily. "I have no doubts. It was my mission to capture Kira-"

"Our mission," the other two detectives said in unison. Aeon smiled.

"Yes." Near conceded. "And I couldn't have done it without you."

"Good thing you're acknowledging facts." Mello sneered.

"Really, Mello, must you ruin the mood?" Aeon frowned.

"I have no doubts." Near repeated. He took a sip of hot chocolate. It was the best he ever had. He was surprised. Dream-things weren't supposed to have any taste. Aeon smirked from across the table.

"Oh yes you have." L corrected him. "You're wondering the same thing we wondered, even as we worked on the Kira case-if the world is really so hopeless that it needed-however crudely-Kira."

"The world does not need a crazy mass murderer," Near said, although the words were meaningless. Near had wondered if the only way that criminals would stop would be to kill them.

"It is what we call a vicious cycle." L continued. "The reason why Kira was born because Yagami Light felt that only he could cleanse the world of evil. And for a very long time, he was doing it too. The people were behind him, because there is a part of humanity that repays cruelty with cruelty."

"An eye for an eye only makes the world go blind," Aeon murmured.

"There are some acts that cannot be forgiven, no matter how you look at it," mused Mello. "Kira used that to justify what he was doing. He must have congratulated himself when the crime rates began to go down."

Near was quiet. All of these were thoughts he didn't allow himself to think, because if he did, he would hesitate in catching Kira. If even a small part of him believed that Kira's justice was right…he never would have caught him. Near wouldn't use all available resources to eliminate Kira.

He took another sip of hot chocolate. The sweet, thick liquid was warm on his tongue, as warm as the sunshine on his face.

"Do you like it?" Aeon inquired. "It's made locally. I mean, it's from my mother's province."

"You're getting off the topic." Mello warned.

"Food is important, marsh-Mello." She said sweetly.

"Stop arguing, you two." L ordered before Mello could strangle Aeon.

"Aeon here has helped us…reach a conclusion of sorts." L said, his ebony eyes flicking to Aeon. "She has been watching us from the beginning."

"I think that Light wasn't all that bad…not in the beginning." Aeon said hesitantly. "I mean, he used the Death Note to rid the world of criminals, and not to kill for personal gain. If something like the Death Note landed in your hands, that's probably the best way to use it…not that it makes what Kira did right!" she said quickly. "No, not at all."

"I don't think that Yagami-kun was inherently evil, either." L said mildly.

"You know, what Kira did, in the most absolute sense, was not wrong." Aeon said.

"I disagree," growled Mello.

"How would you use the Death Note, then?" Aeon asked rhetorically. "Kill for competition?"

Mello snorted angrily, but was wise enough not to answer.

"What Kira did was to take away these criminals' freedom. They didn't stop out of personal remorse over what they did…they stopped because they were afraid to die. And that is something I don't think is good…it would be better if they stopped out of their own free will." Aeon resumed.

"You still haven't answered the other question." Near said. The morality of Kira's acts were clear-the bad side and the good side.

"The other question?" L said expectantly.

"The one about the hopelessness of this world."

"Well, technically, this isn't the world you will wake up to, Near." Aeon explained gently. "This world we are having hot chocolate and coffee in is what we call an in between. It's a place in my mind. And I have not made it without hope."

"That isn't what Near meant, idiot." Mello said scathingly.

"I'm going to take your chocolate away," Aeon threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Are they always like this?" Near asked Lawliet as they continued to bicker.

"I'm afraid so. Mello has found a new one to argue with." L sighed. "It is also nearly time for you to wake up."

Near didn't reply.

"So, Near, I think that you must answer your own question," Aeon said, having (presumably) won the argument, because Mello was looking murderous.

"Is your world hopeless? I think not. I know that as long as there are people like you, who would do anything for justice, then, yes, there is still hope. As long as there is a shred of goodness in the hearts of men…and they are willing to act on it, not because they're rewarded but just because they also believe in each other's goodness…then the world does not need a Kira. He started a cycle of hopelessness and cruel justice. It will take an equally firm cycle of hope and true justice to counter it." Aeon said softly. "That is my answer."

"They will believe that Kira has only taken a break." L told Near.

"Yes, for a long time they'll still believe that Kira is out there." Mello agreed, having decided to quit sulking.

"They'll take a while to realize that Kira won't be coming back. Ever." Said Aeon serenely.

"But then the criminals will realize it too. No matter how slowly they would come to that conclusion-a month, half a year, a year, or a decade-they would realize that Kira is gone. Permanently." L said.

"Then the crimes will start again, more brutally, more violently than before." Mello said.

"They would come with a vengeance. Kira has stopped them for so long." L said thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "But that's why you became my heir, isn't it? To prevent those kinds of things from happening."

"Yes." Near nodded. He was just beginning to see the totality of his responsibilities as the new L…

"A toast," Aeon said simply, raising her cup. "To justice."

L and Near clinked their cups. Finally, Mello joined in, reluctantly.

"To hope." Aeon added. She smiled.

The scene was dissolving. Near knew that he was waking up.

"Don't look for us. We won't meet again until you're ready."

L.

"We won't help you with any cases, although we most certainly would watch how you're doing."

Mello.

"_"And after this moment. Only the thinnest of veils will separate your world from ours…"_"

Aeon.

"Good bye for now…L." three voices whispered.

* * *

and that's Points of a Line finished. Thank you for reading! please review! it's halfway serious and halfway humorous, but i do love teasing Mello...

* * *


End file.
